Longterm Objectives 1. To establish a core for IAIMS development at the UNM Medical Center. 2. To initiate interactive electronic communication capability and online access to biomedical information resources for Medical Care faculty and students as well as New Mexico hospitals and health care providers. 3. To develop a statewide electronic network of health-related library and information resources. 4. To serve as the medical information/communication link in the Rio Grande High Tech Research Corridor through Tech-Net. Specific Aims 1. To install a library automation system that can support an online public access catalog/circulation module and an interactive electronic communication system and message center. 2. To establish medical center and state-wide linkages to the library's online information resources, support services and the interactive message center. 3. To conduct a pilot project for the statewide network with the Presbyterian Hospital Consortium. 4. To mount a machine-readable online interactive database of UNM Medical Center research and publications activities and link it to the library's online system for integrated information access.